


Morning Loving

by redtessa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa
Summary: Delirious awoke with a start, blood pounding, gasping for air, his muscles flexed and ready for a fight. It takes a moment for him to come back to reality. A warm hand slowly pressed down on the small of his back and stroke up and down gently, his entire body slowly relaxing back into the mattress below him. A gentle voice hushes him and a warm body curls against his side.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Morning Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimson_Rose15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Rose15/gifts).



> Just a little one shot i wrote as a Birthday gift :)

Delirious awoke with a start, blood pounding, gasping for air, his muscles flexed and ready for a fight. It takes a moment for him to come back to reality. A warm hand slowly pressed down on the small of his back and stroke up and down gently, his entire body slowly relaxing back into the mattress below him. A gentle voice hushes him and a warm body curls against his side.

“Shh, its ok Jon. I’m right here” Vanoss presses a soft kiss against his shoulder. He slides his hand up Jon’s spine, running his fingers through his hair. He can feel Jon relax under his touch. Jon hums low and turns his head, slowly opening his eyes and smiling over at Evan. Blurry blue eyes meet golden brown. “hmmm. Sorry if I woke you. Stupid dreams.” Evan shakes his head the fingers in Jon’s hair tugging gently. “None of that silly.” He leans in and kisses Jon’s shoulder, the closest body part he can reach at the moment.

Vanoss had known when they crashed into bed the night before that Delirious would be awakened by one of his nightmares. It had been a rough night both of them having to duck and cover to get out of that warehouse without getting shot. Del screaming his name as he gunned down the last few member of the other gang, when he couldn’t find Vanoss. He stretches out and moves closer to the heat of Jon’s body.

It was still dark out, but that didn’t matter. Evan wanted to remind Jon, he loved him and he was right here. Jon growls when Evan tugs his hair, reaches out a hand and pulls Evan even closer, slowly rolling over so he can pull him against his chest. Evan chuckles and leans in to press a kiss against Jon’s chest. He tugs his hair again then slides his fingers down along his neck and jaw. Evan wraps his leg up and over Jon’s hip, pressing himself against him, his arousal already becoming obvious.

They both moved in that slow and sluggish way people move just this side of sleep. Delirious initial fears on waking quickly fading under Evan’s warm touch and gentle kisses. Cupping Jon’s jaw, and pulling him closer. Seeing Delirious without mask or makeup was a privilege not many could say they had. He runs his thumb over his cheekbone down and smooths over his bottom lip. Evan moves in and gently brushes his lips against Jon’s, making a small sound before gently running his tongue over his bottom lip.

Jon makes a small sound his tongue meeting Evans as the kiss deepened. Evan grinds his hips slightly, grinding his arousal against Jon. He rubs his leg slightly up and down over Jon’s hip, brushing against Jon hardening cock, both of them groaning. Jon’s tongue meets his with a soft sweep then giving it a slow soft suck. A moan rolls out of Evan’s throat as Jon reaches up and grabs a fistful of his hair. Jon smiles against Evans lips.

Jon reaches over and runs a hand over Evans shoulder and then grabs his hip, with a swing of his own hips he flips Evan on to his back. Jon settles on his knees between Evans thighs. He laughs as Evan struggles under him. Their relationship had always been a series of them each trying to dominate the other, to prove who was stronger, a better leader and a better lover, slowly realizing they were equals in almost every way. Evan struggles and Jon presses his hips down against him. Pinning him under him, making both of them groan when their hard cocks rub against each other.

Jon’s drops his forehead down against Evans, eyes closed as he grinds his hips again. Evan whines “Damn it, Jon.” Evan presses his head back against the pillows, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. His neck bared Jon leans in moving to lick a long line from shoulder to below his ear, dragging his tongue and teeth across Evan’s pulse point. Making him whine low. Their hands slide over each others body, thumbs brushing over nibbles, twisting and tugging to make the other whine. Slow deep wet kisses as they grind against each other.

Evan slips a hand down between their bodies, wrapping long fingers around both their cocks and stroking up, running his thumb over the head of Jon’s cock, smearing the pearly liquid he finds there over both their cocks and repeating the action with his own. Jon groans low against his skin, sinking his teeth into the soft warm flesh of Evans throat. He whines “Evan.” With a twist of the wrist and his thumb brushing across the tip, Evan pulls a deep moan from Jon. Jon thrusts into the Evans tight fist.

Evans free hand slides up Johns chest, along his neck and into his hair, tangling his fingers in the dark strands and tugging. Johns legs twitch between Evans thighs, he reaches down and wraps a hand around both their cocks as well Evan thrusts against the touch. “Fuck Jon, not gonna last long baby.” Jon groans. “Me too.” The two moves against each other, fists tight around each other cocks, hips thrusting, pressing open mouthed kisses to shoulders necks and chests.

Evans the first to let go, hips stuttering out a pattern as his muscles tighten, breathless moans and whines. Whispering “I love you” over and over. His release flowing over both their lengths. The slick wet heat of Evans release pushes Jon over the edge. His legs finally giving out as he flops down on to Evan. Neither of them caring about the mess between them. Heart beats slowing, both of them slowly catching their breath. Jon presses a gentle kiss to Evans lips, then slowly rolls off to the side.

Evan reaches over the side of the bed, grabbing a shirt and cleaning himself and Jon off. He tosses the shirt across the room in the general direction of the laundry hamper and then drags Jon into his arms. Slowly running his fingers through his hair, he leans in and presses a kiss to the top of Jon’s head and whispers. “I love you” John hums against his chest.

The sky is still dark outside their window, Jon reaches down and drags a sheet up and over their bodies as he yawns. “Sleep more?” Evan chuckles and wraps his arms tighter around his shoulders. “Ya, we can sleep lots more. No more bad dreams though ok Jon.” Jon’s nods but doesn’t reply. “Jon, I’m here, not going anywhere ok. You can rest I’ll still be here” Evan hears a quiet sniff but doesn’t make a comment either about that or the few tears he feels hit his chest. 

The two slowly relax, Evans eyes slipping closed and he slowly evens his breathing out. The two breath in unison as Jon finally snuggle himself into Evan completely. Evan barely hears it when Jon whispers against his skin. “Fuck I love you Ev.” Both of them smiled as they drifted off, knowing that no matter what they had each other.


End file.
